FreddieMovesIn
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Freddie moves in with Sam & Cat. Small appearances of Jade and Robbie. T for cussing and sex. Don't read if you're underage of 13.


**Sam & Cat Cast**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Recurring Cast **

**Maree Cheatham as Nona Valentine**

**Absent Cast**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone**

**iCarly Cast**

**Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson**

**Mentioned Cast**

**Noah Munck as Gibby Gibbson**

**Mary Scheer as Marissa Benson**

**Victorious Cast**

**Liz Gillies as Jade West**

**Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro**

**Mentioned Cast**

**Victoria Justice as Tori Vega**

**Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Cat." Sam said.

"Yes Sam?" Cat said.

"Freddie's going to be moving in with us." Sam said.

"Really?" Cat said.

"Yeah. He's going to be here soon." Sam said.

"Kay Kay. Wait where's he going to put his stuff?" Cat said.

"In that closet in the living room." Sam said.

"Is he going to be living in our room?" Cat said.

"Yeah. I got another bed for him to sleep on. It's going to be on my side of the room." Sam said.

"Nice." Cat said as Jade and Robbie walk in.

"Sup guys." Jade said

"Hello." Robbie said.

"Jade, Robbie, we told you that you have to knock." Cat said.

"I know but I chose not to." Jade said.

"Ha." Sam said.

"So what's up?" Jade said.

"Sam's boyfriend Freddie is moving in." Cat said.

"Really?" Robbie said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"That's nice." Jade said.

"I bet Sam's happy." Robbie said.

"She is." Cat said.

"Sam are you and Freddie going to get married?" Jade said.

"Yes we are, Jade. Speaking of that, where's Beck?" Sam said.

"In Canada." Jade said.

"Why?" Sam said.

"To see his family." Jade said.

"Why didn't you go with?" Cat said.

"I don't like Canada and his family doesn't like my temper." Jade said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"I'll get it." Sam said.

"Hello Sam." Freddie said.

"Hey Freddie." Sam said.

Chapter 2

"It's nice that you're moving in Freddie." Sam said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Did you have to stay in college for a few more years?" Cat said.

"No Cat I graduated 4 years ago." Freddie said.

"Then how come you didn't move in right as you graduated?" Sam said.

"I decided to stay a few more years to help out Gibby." Freddie said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"What's Jade and Robbie doing here?" Freddie said.

"They just walked in not to long ago." Sam said.

"We decided to visit Sam & Cat." Jade said.

"So are you and Sam getting married?" Robbie said.

"Yes Robbie." Freddie said.

"I'm surprised your mom is okay with it." Sam said.

"I'm 25 Sam. She can't treat me like a child forever." Freddie said.

"True." Sam said.

"Well I'm going to go." Jade said.

"Why? I thought Beck was in Canada." Sam said.

"He is." Jade said.

"Then why are you leaving?" Robbie said.

"I'm going to go hang out with Tori." Jade said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Yeah. Bye." Jade said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Adios." Freddie said.

"See ya." Robbie said.

"Bye." Cat said.

Chapter 3

"I'm going to head out. Cat you want to come with?" Robbie said.

"If it's okay with Sam & Freddie." Cat said.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Bueno." Freddie said.

"Where do you want to go?" Robbie said.

"Bots. I'm craving for some fries." Cat said.

"We'll be back." Robbie said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Here Freddie, I'll take your bags to our bedroom." Sam said.

"Thank you Sam." Freddie said.

"This is your side of the bedroom." Sam said.

"I'll be on the same side of you?" Freddie said.

"Yep." Sam said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Who's that?" Freddie said.

"Let's go see." Sam said.

"Hey Sam." Nona said.

"Hey Nona." Sam said.

"Who is this?" Freddie said.

"Freddie this is Cat's Nona. Nona this is my boyfriend Freddie Benson." Sam said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Valentine." Freddie said.

"You too Freddie. Is Freddie short for something?" Nona said.

"Yeah. It's short for Fredward." Freddie said.

"Oh. Where's Cat?" Nona said.

"On a date with Robbie." Sam said.

"Where'd they go?" Nona said.

"They went to Bots." Sam said.

"Oh. Well I brought some snacks for you. I'll be on my way." Nona said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Adios." Freddie said.

Chapter 4

"Cat's Nona is a good cook." Freddie said.

"Yeah. Nona's is Italian for grandma." Sam said.

"I know Samantha." Freddie said.

"I'm just glad you're finally moving in. We get to see each other everyday again." Sam said.

"Yeah and not on video chat." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Hey since Cat's on her date with Robbie, you want to have sex?"

"Sure baby." Sam said.

"That's my girl." Freddie said.

"Whoa you look more muscular than before." Sam said.

"I've been working out." Freddie said.

"I can tell." Sam said.

(Sam and Freddie begin making out)

"This feels nice." Freddie said.

"Yeah. Fuck me harder." Sam said.

"I love you Sam." Freddie said.

"I love you too Freddie." Sam said.

"Sam, Freddie I'm home." Cat said.

"Oh hi Cat." Freddie said.

"How was your date with Robbie?" Sam said.

"Fun. Why are you and Freddie in your underwear?" Cat said.

"Uhh..." Freddie said.

"No reason." Sam said.

"Were you two making out?" Cat said.

"Yes." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"You're not going to make fun of us again are you?" Freddie said.

"No." Cat said.

Chapter 5

"So Cat what all did you do at Bots?" Freddie said.

"Robbie and I got cheeseburgers and fries. We talked about the future and wondering what we will do after college." Cat said.

"Oh." Freddie said.

"So Freddie how you liking living here so far?" Cat said.

"Alright I guess. I love my bed." Freddie said.

"That's good." Sam said.

"Where can I put my clothes?" Freddie said.

"Put it in the closet in the living room." Cat said.

"Thanks Cat." Freddie said.

"You're welcome." Cat said.

"Hey Sam when we do get married, how many kids do you want?" Freddie said.

"I don't know Freddie. It's a big decision." Sam said.

"I want to have three kids." Freddie said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Three kids doesn't seem that bad." Cat said.

"True." Sam said.

"I'm glad we can spend our holidays together." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"I just can't believe that it's almost 2020." Cat said.

"Right." Sam said.

"How is this year almost over?" Freddie said.

"I don't know baby." Sam said.

"I'm just ready for Christmas to get here." Cat said.

"Same." Freddie said.

Chapter 6

(Cat looks at her clock)

"Whoa it's 11PM." Cat said.

"Really?" Sam said.

"De Verdad?" Freddie said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"Well shall we go to bed?" Sam said.

"Si." Freddie said.

"Sure." Cat said.

"Goodnight Cat. Night Freddie." Sam said.

"Goodnight Sam. Night Cat." Freddie said.

"Night Sam. Night Freddie." Cat said.


End file.
